Clue
by greekgoddessofthehunt
Summary: Minerva is dead. Who killed her? Holly? Artemis? No1? or someone else?


**Author doesn't own any of this. :'( Well, except Dave. Yea, sorry it really sucks. First Fanfic on this site n all. Oh, And the spelling mistakes. I am not good at spelling, and If you see any, TELL ME! PLEASE! **

**Authors note: Okay this is going to be a clue writing. I will give you clues to who killed Minerva(cause I hate her). It will be almost exactly like clue, the movie/game. Anyone can guess who the murder is before I publish it because I know who the murderer is already and i wont publish it yet. So guess by responding. **

It was a dark and stormy night when they found Miss Minerva's body. The cops didn't know who did it, but they had several suspects.(ok in this fanfic, the cops know about fairies) They called in everyone and placed them in the house she was found in. alone. They wanted to see who would figure it out first.

"it wasn't me," cried Artemis. "it couldn't have been. she was my girlfriend."

"Well, let's look around for clues," said holly," lets split up. butler and Juliet. No1 and Dave.(my own creation, Minerva's ex boyfriend) Artemis and me. got it."

"No i don't like this i think we should pick sticks," responded butler, cutting down 6 sticks, 2 long, 2 short, and 2 medium.

Holly picked first. "short."

Then Dave. "medium," he said loudly

Juliet was next. "long." she said happily. she wanted to be with artemis.

Then was no1. "Long,"

Artemis was last. "short."

"so i guess I'm with you dave."

"but what if we're partnered with the killer?" asked Juliet

"Well, then we know who the killer is." replied artemis.

"Okay, artemis and holly, go to the attic. Juliet and no1, stay on this floor. Dave and I will go to the basement." Butler told everyone. They all went to their assigned places. The murder and their partner were alone now with no one in sight.

10 minutes after they all split up, a door bell rang. Everyone ran to the door and slowly opened it.

"Hello, can i please use your phone, my car broke down," said a man with a yellow hat.

"sure, here it is," Butler said, handing the stranger the phone. "can you please make the call in the living room?"

"sure," he responded, leaving the main hallway and going into the living room

"Okay, lets keep on looking," whispered butler.

"Right, we'll make sure the man gets out of the house," Juliet said.

Everyone left to go back to there places.

"Okay, no1 are you hungry?" asked Juliet.

"Yes, lets go into the kitchen, we'll check on him in 5 minutes," replied No1. Following Juliet into the kitchen.

As soon as they Left the room and were eating a sandwich a gun was fired with a big crack, and a voice called out. No one knew that the murderer actually knew the guy. And he had to be killed.

Everyone ran to the room. It looked as if the murderer has struck again.

"I know who the killer is," announced artemis.

"oh really?" asked dave

"Yes, was it dave, jealous of me?" asked artemis.

"No it wasn't, any ways, it was Juliet, jealous of her. cause she loves you." announced dave.

"What about holly? she likes him too." Juliet responded.

"NO, It wasn't me, it was no1 wasn't it. Mad at her for tying him up." Holly rebutted.

"No, it wasn't, it was artemis, sick of Minerva." No1 said.

"It wasn't me, it was butler," Artemis replied, "He knew Minerva was planning to kill me, and that man, he was an assassin with butler along time ago."

"Okay, it was me," said butler," but none of you are going to tell because if you do, Ill kill you."

"Not so fast," cried a voice from thin air. just then Trouble shimmered into view." you didn't think the police would let you alone with a killer did you? Butler, you are under arrest for murder." There was a struggle, but butler was caught and put in jail.

**This is the alterative ending, it actually is the ending plus more but i liked where i ended it first. It might be a little short.**

Holly was very happy, for she just got away with murder. She had mesmured butler and made him take the blame. Now artemis was free, with her. She didn't tell butler to kill the other man though, he did that on his own. A few weeks after the incident, artemis asked her out.

**The end**


End file.
